


Chick-Flick Moments

by raindrop_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_louis/pseuds/raindrop_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn gets payback for Niall forcing him into watching a sappy chick-flick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick-Flick Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I was at my uncle's place and bored out of my mind and this just sort of happened. I know it seems incomplete and the title sucks but it's because I hadn't planned on doing this. It's nothing more than quick and cute Ziall; I had to get the idea out of my head. But if anyone wants me to continue it, I'd be more than happy to, just let me know :)

Zayn handed the petite blonde boy another tissue as he heard him sniffle again. He still couldn’t figure out how he had let Niall convince him to watch this with him. On second thought, it might have included a few persuasive kisses.

“ _Please_ stop crying.”  
“I can’t help it. _It’s so sad_.”  
“Aw baby, c’mere.”

Niall rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder and wiped at his eyes. The end credits started rolling about ten minutes later when Zayn had an idea. Niall had made him sit through yet another chick-flick, now he owed him. As expected, Niall tried to stand up from the couch, Zayn allowing him to move only enough so that he could gain the upper hand and push him backwards on the couch, swiftly pinning Niall’s arms above his head.

“Zayn!”  
“You aren’t going anywhere, young man. You’re staying right here with me.”  
“But, Zayn, I want food,” he whined, a pleading look showing in his eyes.  
“You won’t even be thinking about food in few minutes.”

Zayn continued to let his body hover over Niall’s, and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling slightly. He went on teasing the boy, only giving him the smallest and lightest of kisses here and there, until Niall decided he didn’t want to wait anymore. Niall tilted his head up and smashed his lips against Zayn’s, begging him to open his mouth for him.

“See? Not even thinking about food.”  
“Shut up and kiss me."  
Zayn did and pried Niall’s mouth open, his tongue jutting inside his mouth, Niall letting out a throaty moan. He set his hand just underneath the hem of Zayn’s t-shirt, digging his short nails in when Zayn started to move his mouth up and down his neck, pulling and sucking on his sweet spot.


End file.
